A True and Lasting Love
by hweasley21
Summary: What they have isn't an ordinary love story. Complete.CraigxEmma. Warning:Langauge and adult themes. Story has been revised.
1. Chapter 1

_Emma's POV_

The sun was setting and I was watching it with him. Tthe thought of it made me laugh. The whole thing was sureal.

"What?" he asked looking at me as if I were unhinged.

"Nothing" I told him quickly blushing a little. I didn't mean to actually laugh outloud because I doubt he could find the humor in it. Craig is a little too serious and feels a little too guilty to ever see the irony of our little situation.

"I should probably go" he said pulling me out of my silent reverie. I watched him stand and stretch. In the pale moonlight he reminded of me of a greek god. Well, a greek god in blue jeans and a studded belt.

"Ok" I told him pulling my legs tighter to my chest wrapping my arms around them. He leaned over picking up his guitar case and kissed me on the cheek.

I sat there watching him until all that was left was a shadow. Was he going home? Was he going to her? I guess I will never know. He doesn't tell me his plans. I guess that is for the best because this way I never expect anything from him and he never lets me down.


	2. Chapter 2

_Craig's POV_

I hate leaving her. I shouldn't feel that way. In fact, I shouldn't be there at all. I hate leaving her but I am always the one to walk away. Maybe I leave because I know it's wrong but I actually think I leave because she deserves better.

It's a strange feeling to walk into my girlfriend's house after leaving Emma. It's strange to kiss Ashley when I know in my heart that I would rather be kissing Emma.

My house was quiet and dark which wasn't unusual. I crept quietly to my room taking care not to wake Joey. In my room I lay across my bed in the dark and I pick up my guitar struming quietly. Emma asked me to write her a song once and I told her no. She didn't understand because ive written a few songs for Ashley and even Manny. She got angry but I couldn't explain. I would write her a song but I know I wouldn't be able to stop there. I would end up writing her a thousand songs.

When I close my eyes I see it and it scares me. I should see short brown hair but instead I see flowing blond. I should see clear blue eyes lined with striking black but instead I see unaltered chocolate brown. Olive skin is replaced by smooth peaches and cream. Ashley is no longer in my dreams and now all I know is Emma.

Do I love Emma Nelson? I wish the answer was a resounding no but the voice in the back of my head whispers the truth. I love Emma in ways that I could never love another woman.

But then why do I pull away? Because I will break her. I will destroy Emma and I could never sleep at night knowing I destroyed something so beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked past him in the hall. His arm was loosely draped over Ashley's shoulder and she was talking animatedly about something. I brushed past him touching his arm so lightly no one else noticed but he did and he smiled.

I sighed in relief as I stepped outside and threw myself onto the concrete. I pulled a cigarette out of my purse and lit it quickly. The first drag was heaven after the kind of day I was having.

"What's going on between you and Manning?" asked a voice from behind me. I closed my eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Why do you care Jay?" I asked as I turned to look at him. "Jealous?" I smirked to myself at his reaction. He hated when his pride or his manhood was called in to question. I couldn't resist teasing my stoic friend. It was odd to consider Jay my friend after everything that had happened between us but he had been the most constant in my life since the shooting.

He sneered as he lowered himself down beside me. He snatched the cigarette from me and took a drag, "I don't think so" he told me as he handed it back. "Emo boy Manning can have you."

I snatched it away and gave him an ugly look. "Leave me alone, Jay" I told him. He cocked his head at my sudden mood change and my tone. His stare always unnerved me and made me a little uncomfortable. It's as if he is staring right into your soul.

"What's with you today?" Jay asked his voice taking a serious tone. He reached over and took my hand. I pulled away sharply and turned my head. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. How could I explain it? How could I make Jay of all people understand the need, the hunger and the complete longing. I shook my head hoping he would go away or change the subject.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Jay asked softly.

"Only once" I replied. "That was enough"

"Do you love him?" Jay asked gently forcing me to face him.

I tried to lie. I really did but he could see right through me. "Oh, Greenpeace" he moaned. "Damn! What is with you?"

"What are you talking about?" I whimpered.

"You never fall in love with guys like Manning" Jay lectured, "He uses people. You saw what he did to Manny. Are you stupid?"

I recoiled as if I had been slapped. I have never seen Jay get this worked up about something. "I'll see ya Emma" he mumbled as he headed back inside. My only friend had just turned his back on me and I had no idea why.

I put my cigarette out and walked back inside against my better judgment. I h

ate this place, I thought as I headed to my next class. He was still watching me, I could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

I pretended to be asleep as she dressed. She slipped on her blue tank top trying to be quiet. I almost blew the cover when she tripped on a pant leg and fell. I almost laughed as she used the bed to pick herself up. As she headed for the door her cell phone rang.

"Hello" she answered in a whisper, "Jay, hi". She paused and I listened, "Yeah, I am on my way" She paused again and then snapped, "You damn well know where I am. Now shut up! I am on my to the ravine. No, I don't need a ride I will see you there"

The door opened and shut quietly behind her. I turned over and stared at the ceiling. I had to wonder why she was meeting Jay? Were they together? Were they more than friends? I knew those thoughts were ridiculous.I had a girlfriend. Why should I care who Emma Nelson is meeting at 1:00 in the morning?

It hit me as I was trying to sleep. I did care where Emma Nelson went at 1:00 in the morning. Why did I care because I did love her and regardless of my girlfriend or how badly I could hurt Emma it was time to stop pretending. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello" Emma answered sounding out of breath.

"Hey, its me where are you?" I asked.

Emma paused and then spoke hesitantly, "I am on my way home"

I cringed knowing she was lying to me. "Really?" I asked.

Emma paused again and then sighed, "No, actually Craig I am on my way to the ravine to meet Jay" Emma told me then rushed on to explain, "not for the reason you would think. Were just friends"

"I know," I answered. I took a deep breath trying to gather my courage, "I am breaking up with Ash tomorrow"

"Why?" Emma asked sharply.

I sat up and opened the bedroom window. I lit a cigarette before answering, "I don't love her" I replied simply, "not anymore"

"Is there someone else?" Emma asked her voice sounding hopeful.

"Yeah" I replied softly in the background I could hear Jay calling Emma's name and I sighed, "I will let you go. We will talk tomorrow"

"Ok" Emma said, "Goodnight Craig"

"Night Em" I whispered as she hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Emma!" Manny called running up to me and grabbing my arm. "You have to come with me"

"Where" I asked as she pulled me down the hallway.

"Just follow me" Manny said over her shoulder.

We reached the hallway where Craig's locker was and I nearly fainted when I was saw what was going on. Craig and Ashley were fighting. Actually Ashley was yelling and Craig was trying to calm her down.

"Ash, please!" Craig mumbled looking around at the people who were watching

"I can't believe you" Ashley screamed throwing his books to the ground. "I thought I could trust you"

"I am sorry" Craig replied.

"No, I am sorry" Ashley told him. "I am sorry I let you break my heart again"

Ashley turned on her heel and stormed away. Craig picked his stuff up and tried to put it all back in his locker.

"Ok" Jay snapped at the crowd of people, "Nothing left to see here. Go about your business." I saw Craig give Jay a look. Jay simply nodded at him and smiled. Craig returned the gesture and left the hallway. I wanted to follow him but I knew that was bad idea. I would have to wait for Craig to come to me.

"From what I can gather" Manny whispered, "Craig broke up with her because he said he was in love with someone else"

"Did he say who?" I asked in what I hoped was a non -chalant voice.

Manny shook her head, "No, but I am dying to know who his next victim is"

I chuckled at Manny's bitter joke and excused myself. I walked outside to my usual place and lit a cigarette. Jay was already there. He looked at me for a moment then motioned for me to sit down.

"I was a little jealous" Jay admitted. "But you love him and that's all that matters"

"What if he breaks my heart too?" I asked taking a drag and closing my eyes.

"I think this thing is different then what he has had before" Jay told me."I think it is worth the risk"

"I hope your right" I told him.

"Me too" Jay replied taking my hand, "but if I am not and he does break your heart I am kicking his ass"

I laughed and put my head on his shoulder, "Thanks" I whispered, "You are a good friend"

"That's enough lovey-dovey crap for one day Greenpeace" Jay warned.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

I was lying outside reading a book when he called. I saw his number and my breath caught in my chest. I took a moment to gather myself before I answered. "Hello".

"Em," Craig said. "What are you up to?"

"I am just outside studying." I told him. "What about you?"

"I just finished band practice" He replied. "Can I come over?"

'Yeah" I told him.

"I'll see you in a minute" Craig replied and hung up the phone. While I was waiting for him I couldn't concentrate so I gave up reading. It seemed like a hundred years before I saw him approaching. He put his guitar case on the ground and sat beside me.

"I saw what happened" I told him breaking the long silence.

"Brutal huh?" Craig asked chuckling a little.

"Yeah" I sighed. "Why did you do it?"

Craig shrugged," I just realized that I am in love you" Craig admitted, "And that wasn't fair to Ashley, to you or to me"

I nodded and waited for him to go on but he grew silent again. Craig picked up his guitar and pulled it out the case. I watched him strum a few chords. Without looking at me he spoke, "I am writing a new song"

"What about?" I asked.

"You" Craig replied.

"Your writing a song for me?" I asked hope building in my heart.

"I am going to write you a thousand songs" Craig whispered kissing my cheek.

"Sing to me" I requested.

"I will play what I have of your song but its not anywhere near finished he warned." I nodded. He started to play a very pretty melody and I sighed.

"_I saw you_

_And I knew it._

_I had seen you before-_

_But never with the moonlight in your hair._

_I was never one to take chances_

_I was always tried to play it safe_

_But for this true and lasting love_

_I will risk it all"_

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Craig stopped playing. "That's not nearly good enough for you" He whispered.

"It's the best song I ever heard" I replied as he kissed him. We fell back onto the ground and it hit me. He was mine, after years of wanting, waiting and crying he was finally mine


End file.
